memory Lane
by SassyAngel
Summary: A new headmaster has takenover the school after Dumbledore disapears, while three auror's come to the school to protect four special student's and protect against the new dark lord


**Memory Lane**

SassyAngel: OK this story was written by me and my friend better known as Red Destiny, I hope you guys enjoy and please review!

Red Destiny: hello, how y'all doing'? Good I hope. Just do RSR  
which stands for READ.SMILE.REVIEW ^-^  
  


**Prologue **

Her life was a mystery....  
  
She knew nothing about herself besides the fact that she  
was alive. She didn't know where she was going or who she was going to  
see. 

She was going down a broken down street. She had no clue why she  
was here; she just knew she had to be here. Her brown eyes searched the  
almost empty streets. No sight of whoever she was looking for. The  
letter just said to meet her here, signed an old friend. She had a  
feeling she would find that person soon. Not more than a minute passed.  
  
"Hello old friend," She turned quickly and saw tall man with long red hair  
and with a patch over his left eye, like a pirate. She stared at the man  
with confusion obviously written all over her face.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
He looked taken aback, "Hermione! It's me!"  
  
Hermione, the name sounded so familiar but then again....it didn't seem  
right. "Hermione....?"  
  
"Hermione? What happened to you, why don't remember me, Ron!" Ron, she  
thought as looked at him. He was very tall with long red hair pulled  
back into a ponytail and had freckles all over his face, eye patch, but  
some how she couldn't remember no matter how hard she tried. Like trying  
to remember a word on the tip of your tongue you just could never get  
and it drove you crazy. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't remember you." she stated and started to walk away  
but something made her stop  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
A great flash of light and a voice screaming, "Hermione!!!!"  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
She gasped, and tired to retrieve that little piece of memory that  
might help her with her uncertain past. The tall man put his hand on her shoulder, and turned her to face him, and he said, 

"I thought I lost you," She gave him a blank stare,  
  
"Lost me?" she asked. She shook her head. "I don't understand"  
  
"Do you even remember who you are?" The tall man asked slowly.  
  
"No" she whispered, "I know nothing about myself" she was on the verge  
of tears, this subject always made her frustrated. She hated to show  
weakness  
  
"Hermione..." the tall man said softly and raised his hand to her face  
and stroked her cheek softly. Hermione placed her hand on top of his,   
and she gasped.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
She found herself in an old building, it seemed to her to be more of a  
castle but it seemed so familiar to her.  
  
~* End of Flashback*~  
  
She pushed away from him and glared, "Who are you! Can you tell me who I  
am?!" She yelled.  
  
He smiled softly then answered, "You are Hermione Granger, I'm Ron  
Weasley, your Fiancé"  
  
"My what!?!?!?!" she screamed and laughed throwing her arms up, "This is  
funny!" she said and started to laugh insanely.  
  
"What so funny," He said looking a little hurt, "haven't you wondered  
where that ring came from on your hand," Ron said pointing to her hand.  
  
She slowly looked down, the ring glisten in the light, she looked up at  
him again his brown eye looked so kind and welcoming, so familiar. "Yes, I have but I just gave up" she whispered.  
  
He gave a satisfied smirk, "So let's get married!" he said in a goofy  
voice.  
  
"WHAT? What the hell's wrong with you!" she screamed, wiping the  
satisfied smirk off his face. "I know NOTHING about YOU!" she yelled  
throwing her arms around like a mad woman. This was quite a sight to  
see.  
  
"Calm down, calm down," He said starting to chuckle, "I was just  
kidding!" She just glared at him.  
  
"You think this is a laughing matter!? Why can't you ever be serious!  
You never are! You and Harry were-" she stopped in mid sentence.  
  
  
Ron smirked at her in a satisfied way. "So you do have some of your  
memory, come with me," he said in a definite voice.  
  
She looked at him unsure for a second but there was something about him  
that she trusted and she nodded, "Sure why not."  
  
"Oh and another thing," He turned to her, "Watch your back."  
  
She stopped and gave him a puzzled look. "Watch my back? Why?" she  
asked.  
  
He smiled, "A lot of people thought you were dead, and a few wanted it  
that way," he stopped his expression softened, "Don't worry though, I'm  
an Auror."  
  
"You're a what?" Hermione asked blankly.  
  
"A dark wizard catcher," he sighed and looked at her with his remaining  
right eye, "do you remember anything about the wizarding world?"  
  
She blinked "Wizarding world?" she asked, "There possibly couldn't be a  
thing!" she said and laughed hoping what he said truly was a joke.  
  
He smiled at her sweetly and pulled out what appeared to be a stick and  
a swish of it and out came flowers, he bowed pretending to be a  
gentleman to the evidently stunned Hermione and handed her the flowers.  
Hermione gasped and smelled them, and to her surprise they were real!  
"That still proves nothing" she said knowingly and handed back the  
flowers.  
  
He sighed and said a few words and all of a sudden she turned into a  
ferret and back, she now looked at him in awe, "H-how'd you do that?"  
  
He smiled, "Elementary my dear Watson, or in simpler terms. Magic" and he handed the flowers back to her.  
  
She looked at him stunned, "T-then c-c-can I do that then?" she asked in  
  
a quiet voice.  
  
He snorted "Hermione you were the best damn witch out there!"  
She looked taken aback and he continued, "Hell! Why do you think they  
wanted you dead, you were giving muggle-borns a good name to those who  
didn't like them!"  
  
"Malfoy" she whispered not really knowing who it was. In fact she was  
wondering what a muggle-born was.  
  
"Are you sure you don't remember," he looked at her suspiciously with  
his remaining eye.  
  
She nodded. "Pretty sure" she said  
  
"Cause you keep remembering names an stuff," his face was alarmingly  
close but not in a romantic way, but as if he were searching her.  
  
"They just come out of nowhere" she said and pulled away slightly  
uncomfortable.  
  
He gave her one last suspicious look and turned, "C'mon were going to  
meet Harry," He said to her as he started walking away.  
  
"Harry?" she asked and jogged to keep up with Ron's long strides  
"Who's Harry?" she asked.  
  
"A good friend," he said not bothering to look at her.  
  
"Really?" she asked "Is he cute?"  
  
Ron growled "you remember that we're engaged," lifting up his had to  
show her his ring.  
  
"I was just asking Mr. Pissy," She pouted.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Whatever let's go" he said.  
  
They walked for quite awhile till Hermione finally asked, "Where exactly are we going?"  
  
"We're going to Hogwarts," Ron answered  
  
"Hogwarts?" she asked, "Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry?" she asked  
surprised at what came out of her mouth. Ron whirled around a smile on  
his face.  
  
"You remember!"  
  
"W-well," she stammered, she didn't know where it had come from.  
  
"That's it I don't believe your rubbish about not remembering!" he said  
sounding a bit pissed.  
  
"Well I don't! It's not my fault I remember bits and pieces! God damn it  
Ron I can't even remember yesterday!" she yelled.  
  
"Well if I find that you're playing around there will be hell to pay,"  
he said as he pulled her into a small shack that was far from the city  
they just walked out of.  
  
"Hell to pay?" She repeated, "How do we get to Hogwarts any ways?"  
She asked.  
  
"By Floo powder" he said as he pulled out a bag of green dust.  
  
"Floo what?" she asked and Ron sighed as pushed Hermione into the  
fireplace and handed her a handful of powder.  
  
"Drop it in the fireplace and say Hogwarts clearly" he instructed  
  
"W-what?" she seemed confused.  
  
"Just do what I told you to do, and don't panic." he answered  
  
"O-ok," she dropped the power and in a shaky voice she called,  
"H-Hogwarts!" It happened fast, she began to spin, she was going to  
scream but she only got and a mouthful of ash. She closed her eye's  
wishing it would end and suddenly she fell with a "thump" she coughed  
and looked around and stood up, the room was empty.   
  


There were pictures of people who looked to be sleeping and little  
spinning gadgets spinning and glowing on shelves. A moment later Ron  
came out of the fire place, he looked unfazed by the uncomfortable ride.  
  
"Are we here?" she asked looking around.

"Yes you are" a voice spoke from behind.  
  
She turned to see a man with jet black hair, glasses, and a scar on his  
forehead sitting in a chair.  
  
"Hello Harry," Ron said casually.  
  
'So that's Harry' she thought as she smiled and waved, "Hello Hermione  
long time no see," he said and rose from his seat.  
  
"Don't get to cheeky Harry," Ron said in a gruff voice," She SAYS she  
can't remember anything."  
  
Hermione glared, "I don't thank you very MUCH" she snapped.  
  
"You don't remember?" Harry asked Hermione who looked confused.  
  
"Remember what? Last time I've checked I have amnesia. Ron rolled his  
eyes.  
  
"I can see she still has her wit." Harry mumbled as he raked his hand  
through his messy hair.  
  
"Damn this is going to be hard," Ron cursed.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed, "How will she teach transfiguration when she can't even remember what it is?"  
  
"Whaa..." Hermione was lost.  
  
"Transfiguration when you turn objects into different things  
then it originally was," Ron answered.  
  
Hermione was lost, then, "Is that what you did to me!?" she pointed to  
Ron who was beginning to grin.  
  
"What ever do you mean?" he asked  
  
"You turned me into a ferret!!" She yelled, she turned and noticed Harry snickering.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!" she yelled.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day Ron would turn Hermione into a weasel," Harry said bemusedly while Ron was chuckling to himself.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TURN ME INTO A BLOODY WEASEL! WEASLEY!"  
  
"I was just making a point that magic exists," Ron said nonchalantly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "whatever."  
  
"So," Harry said to himself, "just like the old days," he smirked.  
  
Ron nodded "yeah I guess so."  
  
Harry sighed, "Back to the bickering..." 

"And the name calling" Ron added.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Never mind," Ron said, "Back to more important matters."  
  
Hermione sighed, "I hate being left out in things"  
  
"How would you know?" Ron sneered, "I thought you didn't even  
remember yesterday!"  
  
"Shut up you lousy pirate!"  
  
"Oh what? You're gonna turn me into a Parrot?" Ron asked a smile  
on his face. Harry stepped back obviously trying not to be included in  
the fight.  
  
"No I'll rip off your head" She said looking like she meant it,   
but Ron only laughed. "Are you doubting me?" she asked and glared at him right in the eye, Ron just grinned more.  
  
"Of course not I would never doubt the great Hermione," sarcasm  
dripping in his voice.  
  
"Ron you are pushing your luck!" Hermione said threateningly.  
  
"Or what your actually gonna use magic on me? Oh I'm so scared!"  
Ron said in mock fear.  
  
Just as Hermione was about to pounce on Ron, Harry stepped in, "Will  
you two knock it off! You are acting like children!" He yelled.  
  
"We're not children?" Ron asked, "Oh darn it" he said and pouted.  
  
Hermione glared "Oh knock it off" she said and walked to the  
other side of the room.  
  
"Both of you are pissing me off!" Ron glared at Harry but didn't  
say anything, "You should act like adults when we are looking for  
Gaulendell!"  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
"He is the Dark lord that rose after Voldemort was defeated,"  
Harry explained patiently.  
  
"Ooooh...." Hermione said as if understanding him, and then said,  
"Who's Voldemort?"  
  
Harry sighed and Ron slapped his forehead. "This is hopeless!"  
Ron cried out.  
  
"Well sorry!" Hermione cried indignantly.  
  
Ron sighed and said, "Both of them are bad wizards."  
  
"Really" she asked, "just how bad are they?"  
  
"They kill people, `cept Gaulendell is worse," Ron said as if  
saying two plus two is four.  
  
Hermione covered her mouth "That must be awful!" she whispered.  
  
"Real awful...." Ron said with a rather glazed look.  
  
Hermione looked at him, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Ron smirked rather wickedly, "He's the one who took my eye," he  
said pointing to his patch.  
  
Hermione replied with, "ick!"  
  
"But Voldemort took my parents life" Harry whispered, "And one of his  
servants killed my godfather….."  
  
Hermione looked to Harry to Ron and looked with utter most  
sympathy, and then to break the silence said, "What are we doing here  
anyway?"  
  
Harry looked at her and said, "We have to protect four students here  
that are targets of Gaulendell."  
  
"Why is he after them?" Hermione asked in surprise.  
  
"Well," Harry began, "One is the grandson of Voldemort, one is the  
great-great-grandson of Dumbledore, one is a muggle-born who can read  
minds, and one who can see past illusions, he thinks of them as a  
potential threat for some reason," Harry finished.  
  
"Really?" Hermione asked, "Is Voldemort still around?"  
  
"No," Ron plainly.  
  
"What? Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Gaulendell killed him," Ron said shortly.  
  
"Well," Hermione was for a lost for words.  
  
The room was silent for a moment till the door on the other side of  
the room opened and in came a man who looked to be around in the mid -thirties man, tall, lanky  
with wild raven hair that went to his waist, he was wearing long  
sapphire robes. He looked at Hermione then looked at Ron and said, "So you found her?"  
  
"It looks like it" Ron said as he leaned against the fireplace.  
  
"That's good," He said and turned to Hermione, "Will you be able  
to teach?"  
  
"Teach? Teach what? I can't remember anything," she said crossing her  
arms across her chest. He looked taken aback then looked at Ron.  
  


"Sorry Aurelius, but she can't remember a thing," he said tiredly.  
  
"What! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Aurelius as irritably.  
  
"Calm down Bronwen," Harry said calmly, "We just figured this out."  
  
"WHAT AM I GONNA DO??!!!!" He cried as if he didn't hear him, "I HAVE NO  
TRANSFIGURATION TEACHER!!!"  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the distressed man. Ron turned to  
her showing a slight smile, Harry snickered and Headmaster Aurelius  
Bronwen looked outraged, "What is so funny? My first year as headmaster  
is going down the drain!" He whined more than yelled.  
  
Hermione looked at the headmaster with sympathy "I could try to  
remember" she said.  
  
Aurelius broke out into a smile "You could!" he yelled and grabbed  
Hermione into a huge bear hug. "Oh thank you!" he said almost in a sob.  
  
Hermione smiled nervously, "Your welcome how hard can it possibly be?"  
She asked.  
  
"Harder than you think," Ron said.  
  
Hermione placed her hand on her hips, "Hey buddy if I'm such a great  
witch as you say I am I'm pretty sure I can learn this stuff again! It  
should be a breeze!" she as she glided her hand in mid-air for effect  
and smiled. She looked confident but didn't feel it.  
  
Ron sighed and Harry rolled his eyes  
  
Aurelius looked at Hermione and said, "Well you got two months before  
school starts."  
  
"Two months!!" she screeched, "How do you possibly think I can all that  
stuff in two months," her confidence was falling fast.  
  
Ron sighed, "I will be the transfiguration teacher," he looked at  
Hermione and said, "You can learn along with the students."  
  
"You will!' Hermione shrieked happily and hugged Ron, "thank you!"  
Bronwen sighed in relief and smiled tiredly.  
  
"Wait," Harry said in confusion, "I thought you were going to teach  
defense against the dark arts!"  
  
"Well it looks like I'm not," Ron said as he ran his fingers through his  
ponytail and sighed.  
  
Bronwen face fell, he looked like he was about another fit till Ron  
said, "You do it Harry!," he said with a smirk, "That would piss off  
Snape."  
  
Harry smiled slowly as he thought. "Why not" he said with a shrug. "It  
would be fun."  
  
"Who's Snape?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron gasped "Out of all the things you forget, you forgot about Snape?"  
  
"You say it like it's a bad thing" Harry mumbled.  
  
Bronwen answered, "He is an old teacher of yours, and well, he wasn't  
exactly yours or Harry's and Ron's favorite teacher."  
  
"Oh" she whispered  
  
Bronwen sighed, "Well I expect, like when you guys were here, those four  
will act like you," Bronwen smiled.  
  
"You mean three right," Harry said, "The Riddle boy, won't he be in  
Slytherin?"  
  
"What's Slytherin?" Hermione asked.  
  
"There are four house's that students get sorted into, they are  
Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin," Ron answered,  
"Slytherin just happens to turn out more bad wizards than good."  
  
"No I expect the Riddle boy will be in Gryffindor," Bronwen smiled, "I  
seen him and met him, I know his mother," He added in before Hermione  
was going to ask how he knows him, "he seems quite noble even though he  
is mischievous."  
  
"Well can't you be evil and noble at the same time!" Hermione said.  
  
"That," Bronwen said looking at Hermione, "Is a oxymoron"  
  
"What," Hermione said, "I thought he was the moron?" she said pointing  
to Ron.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Well fine! Maybe he's not evil maybe he's just ...well good" Hermione  
said and shrugged.  
  
"Besides," Bronwen continued, "He lives with his mother, his father is  
the one who is related," Hermione was about to ask why he doesn't live  
with his father but Bronwen stopped her, "His parents are divorced, and  
besides just because someone is in Slytherin doesn't mean your evil."  
  
Oh," Hermione answered.  
  
"Well," Ron said, "It's late, and we need to get you prepared for the  
school year," Ron said pointing to Hermione.  
  
Hermione yawned "Ok sure" she agreed as she struggled to stay awake the  
events of tonight now paying its toll on her.  
  
They all began to leave the room when Ron stopped Hermione and said, "I  
almost forgot to give you your wand back," and he handed her the thin  
piece of wood. Hermione looked at it and smiled, and then they left the  
room.  
  



End file.
